Talk:Falmer (Skyrim)
Falmer Falmer are confirmed as enemies (a la' Bloodmoon's Rieklings) here. 17:08, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Sneak ability So... If they're blind... Can you like sneak past them or something? Or is their hearing extraodinarily good? So that they spot you anyway? A bit like... The creatures from The Descent? If you don't know what movie to link that title to. Please ignore that part :D. -LeiyaKerrigan 1:17 West-Europe 16-11-2011 :I think they do have better sneak detection due to their blindness, but since they can't see, you can basically stand right in front of them and they won't detect you. Proposed update for Variations of Falmer. Hey guys, just wondering if we should add any informtaion about the variations of falmer, such as the "Falmer Nightprowler" the player encounters as he levels up? If so, let me know and I'll dig up a screenshot I have sitting on my machine. btw I'm new to this, so if I've posted this in the wrong place, please let me know , and where to direct it to :D cheers Aurorai (talk) 20:38, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :I feel like this would be a good idea, since higher level Falmer carry different weapons 22:19, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ::They also seem to have some different abilitites; I swear the Night Prowlers have appeared from nowhere on me and that theShadowmasters have gone invisible on me before. ' ( 13:02, November 21, 2011 (UTC))' :::Thanks for that! I shall work on adding that now Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 13:29, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::We should have seperate pages for variations, or at least a collapsable window for each variation, because the page is getting cluttered. It would also be nice if someone put some headers on the wall of text under History, because as it is, it's intimidating and likely overly thorough. It could probably be condensed and more easily accessible. 06:11, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Magic using Falmer While exploring the Mitz, the Falmer that I was fighting were definitely using magic. I don't recall which one it was, possibly nightprowler, was hitting me with a lightning spell. I still have to make another trip through there so I will pay more attention to which ones are casting spells. --DLanyon (talk) 09:54, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :You're right, I've had vanilla Falmer conjure Bound Swords and spray Frostbite at me. Higher level variations have shot Lightning Bolts and other advanced Destruct magic. 16:39, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Page Update 11-27-11 I have overhauled the page somewhat. Upon doing so, it seems a lot of the information was taken from the in-game book "The Falmer: A Study" which is not on the wiki yet. The information can probably be condensed into a more concise format and reference that page once it is up. DLanyon (talk) 11:04, November 27, 2011 (UTC) DLC Speculation If you search 'Snow Elf', what the Falmer use to be, you'll be able to read up on some of their history and how they came to be what they are now. After reading through that page, I personally think it would make for an interesting dlc package. A Falmer uprising :D It would be kinda neat. John Lukas (talk) 14:48, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :but I don't want operation anchorage: free the genocide elves lol :I agree that would be a really cool idea for a dlc. It should have us look back into the falmer like when they were snow elves and battled the dwemer and have them stage an attack on a city as revenge or for a takeover. ~Ronin65 11:08, January 2nd, 2012 (UTC) ::I think It'd be cool if for the next Elder Scrolls game the Falmers rose up and you had to stop them from taking over Tamriel. -- 12:20, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :::The newly added information about the Deal with the Dwemer is interesting, but just horribly to read. Can someone clean that mess a bit up? 100 Speech "Easter Egg" False If you are on a PC and want proof this is totally bullshit, go to the console and type: help "finger" 4 press PG Up to scroll up, note there are no Misc items like Elf or Nord fingers. You can type: help "cup" 4 and you will see many misc cup items listed at the top. I'm getting tired of seeing total made up garbage on this wikia. :You where right to remove that BS, thank you. Right now we simply have to few editing regulars and too many trolls. --Loonix (talk) 19:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Someone else added that stuff, but you can talk to falmer some times, I believe it's a bug because it's just whispering/hissing, and there are no subtitles Great Page I have been playing this game for ages and i never knew most of this stuff about the falmer 11:49, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Falmer Servants I find it interesting that a race that was doomed by their enslavement by another race would have forcibly enslaved servants themselves. Perhaps we could add a section about this? Do we know any more about the Falmer Servants? Xui (talk) 22:36, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Not really. I find the Falmer very interesting, especially what they do with their slaves, but I can't seem to find any information on them. Same as Lis the Frostbite spider, Bethesda saddens me by leaving no information on some of the most intriguing and interesting concepts in the game. How does one domesticate a foul Chaurus without getting mauled, anyhow? But I do believe the servants are there out of their own will, due to the fact that they just keep hitting you instead of praising you as their savior for killing their "captors", as opposed to their slaves, and the only living slave I could find in the game (Derkeethus he even a slave?) still gave me no information on to what was going on, he just kept saying "Tidings" as if I weren't trying to save his scaly hide... Tehruefulaxe (talk) 05:23, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::not even close to their own will. they are captured in raids on caravans towns and houses with basements(those who aren't killed outright), dragged down there, fed bits of the other dead humans(slaves worked to death?) and thier hides are used for leather where chiton won't do(like the lower parts of the tents). ::its just a fluke they attack since they were flagged the same faction and don't have any scripted actions for being freed cause bethesda didn't want to code you leading 100 npc out of a dwarven mine shaft. Are Falmer Really Creatures? They seem to exhibit a great deal of sentience (constructing shelters, weapons, and armor, Chaurus agriculture, taking captives, and enslavement of said captives), so how are they creatures and the other races aren't? Is the categorizing of "creatures" simply determined by whether or not their soul is black? This is very confusing to me... Tehruefulaxe (talk) 05:28, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :According to our current method of categorization and classification, any hostile or bestial entity is labeled as "creature". We're currently re-evaluating this at F:CT, if you're interested in voicing your opinion. :) --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 05:38, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :they have white souls so they are creatures 00:10, March 3, 2012 (UTC) 9th on Top 10 List of Skyrim's Most Dangerous Enemies What list? Is this info relevant? 19:19, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Tiny Falmers I noticed in my game that Falmers tend to become tiny when hit by Dwemer Centurion steam. I noticed it many times, I'm almost sure I'm not going crazy. I don't have proof, but can someone look into it ? It would be interesting to know if it's true or if I have hallucinations. ^^ 16:00, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Do not add to without good resources to cite Someone added, just under the Characteristics, a claim about the Falmer being blinded by poisonous mushrooms. I have read this somewhere else, but it needs a proper citation, such as a book from in game, to link to. In other words, claims need sources! Also, do NOT edit with a first person tone! Wikia articles for the game are NOT the same as forums. Speak proffessionally. No one will take this Wikia seriously if it looks like a terrible mess! Vashtari (talk) 22:42, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :I really don't believe that Falmer are Snow Elves. I have just completed Forelhost which is the last stronghold of the Dragon cult. This would predate "Snow Elves going underground". There are notes left behind mentioning Snow Elves above ground as well as Skorm Snow-Strider's Journal. The Dragon Cults use a poison contain Falmer ears to end their lives. This would mean that Falmer were already in their present form and that a poison had already been created using their ears. :The Falmer: A Study by Ursa Uthrax has been taken as the complete truth. I think Calcelmo the Scholar of Markarth is going to be giving us through his extensive research, that the Falmer are not the Snow Elves but another race of Mer that has been underground much longer. :I think since alot of us are wanting to play Snow Elves, Bethesda Software is opening up that door and this maybe the story line to bring it about. ( 01:33, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Geleber a Snow Elf seems to think they are snow elves .... he says they took a toxin to blind themselves willingly . Of couse to support the return he also mentions there may have been other hidden sanctuaries of snow elves in nirn ::Considering their called the "Fal'mer'" and only elven races have names that contain the suffix "mer" they are of elvish descent. And the only two races they could come from given their known history are the Dwemer and the Snow Elves. Given the fact the Dwemer were erased from existence that leaves only the Snow Elves. Evnyofdeath 06:16, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :::For Talos's sake, someone clean up that horribly written, grammatical trianwreck under "Types of Falmer." -Panic the Wolf (talk) 05:50, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::Edit the part about the Nord VS Falmer war, they went to war with the Nedes of Atmora, NEDES, not Nords of Skyim. The Nedes are the ancestors of the Nords, but they are not techinaclly Nords. - 02:25, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Female Falmer? According to the Falmer page, the Dawnguard DLC has added female Falmer to the game. Is this true, and if so, how are they different? -Falloutghoul (talk) 16:16, July 31, 2012 (UTC) : As far as I know, it's only the shaman who are female - they look and act just as falmer men but have armor covering their chest and white hair. Tastefulnoodz (talk) 14:54, December 4, 2018 (UTC) Falmer Shaman? Um, found this page when editing the keys sections Falmer Shaman, but I don't know if this is actually a real type of Falmer. Can someone confirm this, or find a way to delete it and edit the Shaman's Key to correspond. There is also a page called Shaman's Hut that corresponds to this odd trail of possible miss-information, so if you wish to take on this challenge of correcting this stuff, don't forget that page too. - SamousInd. (talk) 20:12, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Tough For the first time since level 10, I was killed. By falmer. I was amazed. . .Azaisya (talk) 01:06, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Falmer Blood Demon Surprised nobody has mentioned this. 09:29 onwards, underwater; in combat, name at compass. Investigate now. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8pWBpAtX3Ds Apparently uses: Bound Sword, Lightning Bolt, Shock Cloak. Yumeyo-yuki (talk) 14:28, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Agriculture? This article needs some additions. The Falmer are agricultural, they grow mushrroms in some places. In one cave there is even a full room dedicated to this, with baskets filled. They also extensively use the chaurus eggs. -- 19:03, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Resistances and weaknesses There seems to be some confusion on what resistances the Falmer have. Certain parts of the article seem to suggest they are strong against frost and weak against fire, other sections suggest they are weak against frost, not fire. Can anyone confirm either of these? Fighting other enemies suggest that they usually use magic they are either strong against or have no weakness too, for example vampires with their weakness to fire seldom use it, focusing on frost and shock. Other examples include Dark elves use fire spells, undead use frost and shock, nords use frost and so on. --End Times (talk) 21:15, April 26, 2014 (UTC) This article should be split into Falmer (Lore) and Falmer (Skyrim). In-game stats and such should not be in the same article as history, origins, etc. The imperial battlemage (talk) 19:43, December 18, 2016 (UTC)